


Desire and Humilliation

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Caught, Community: glee_kink_meme, Humilliation, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a sexual urge. He wants to try rimming. Bad idea. For a kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire and Humilliation

"Come on Kurt."

Dave pleaded his case desperately as he eased off his boyfriend's sinfully tight pants. It was so against Kurt's neat freak, prissy nature but Dave really, really wanted to rim his boyfriend. He honestly wanted it more than he wanted anything else, at least as far as the bedroom was concerned. He had watched it in porn and it was always just so fucking hot. He quickly found when he began to explore gay sex that he liked nothing more than to watch a guy lick desperately at another guy's hole. He wanted to live that fantasy so bad that it hurt and he needed Kurt to agree.

"It's disgusting David," Kurt whined, but his whine was cut off when Dave palmed his dick through his underwear. Kurt pressed up into Dave's touch, whining a little bit more. "It's so gross."

"We fuck all the time and we blow each other."

"So?" Kurt asked as Dave eased his hand into Kurt's underwear and wrapped it around him. He stroked Kurt gently, looking at him with pleading eyes. Kurt looked back. "That's normal. That isn't licking someone's ass. It's gross."

"I'm not asking you to do it to me," Dave argued. "I could see why you'd say no to that. I'm just asking you to let me try it. If you hate it, we can stop right away." He stopped at that. He had fought hard enough for Kurt that he wasn't going to pressure him over a stupid sexual fantasy. He wanted it, but if Kurt didn't find it appealing then it honestly wasn't going to be the end of the world. He continued to touch Kurt though, reveling in his first and most important sexual desire, to pleasure Kurt.

Kurt groaned. "Okay, we can try," he whispered, thrusting up into Dave's hand, "but if it's gross then you promise we can stop, right?"

"Mhm."

He let Kurt go, completely excited. Kurt pulled down his boxers and spread his legs a little. "How do we even do it?" he asked, a look of curiosity in his face that was so cute. Kurt was far from a blushing virgin but sometimes when he asked questions he had this awkward innocence about him that got to Dave's heart.

Dave blushed. "Well, lay back a little more and then put your legs up," he said. He knew from previous experiences that Kurt was rather flexible and it seemed like he could sustain that position for a little bit. Kurt shook his head in disbelief at himself, but did what he was told, lifting his legs and exposing his hole to his boyfriend. Dave's heart did flips in his chest at the sight in front of him.

He crawled up between his boyfriends legs and tentatively licked a stripe along the dark puckered hole. Kurt gasped out loud. That was encouraging so Dave worked it like the men in the videos he watched, licking and sucking at the spot, all the while helping him hold his legs up. He liked the feeling, moving his mouth along Kurt's hole, making it wet and sloppy. He rubbed his thighs as he worked, groaning at how good it was.

It didn't take long for Kurt to start moaning and whimpering. "Oh Dave that feels good," he said with a whimper, spreading his legs further and giving Dave more access to his entrance. Dave loved the scent, the taste, the heat that came from him. The sounds that Kurt made were addicting. Dave eventually probed his tongue in past the tight ring of muscle and Kurt positively mewled. He put his hands on Kurt's sharp hip bones, lifting his legs higher as he licked in and out of his hole. "So fucking good," Kurt cursed above him. "Oh Jesus, oh David!"

Dave lapped furiously at the puckered skin, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's ass and breathing in the intoxicating scent that was all male and all Kurt. It was so freakin' good. It was all he hoped it'd be. He was so hard that it hurt.

"I could come...just from this," Kurt whined. Dave liked that and planned on making him come from just that.   
He worked furiously, holding onto the other boy's hips. His jaw was starting to hurt but he didn't care. He was just so turned on. He heard a noise but paid it no mind, face buried in Kurt's scent, his whole essence.   
"Kurt, I-"

The words stopped Dave dead in his tracks. He lifted his head and saw Burt Hummel standing in the doorway, eyes wide with shock. He pulled away from Kurt like he was on fire. He staggered back, before throwing the blanket at his boyfriend. Oh god, oh god. "Mr. Hummel, I-uh," he started out, trying to keep calm and under control.

Kurt, red from his cheeks to his chest, stared in total horror.

"Dad!" he shrieked.

Oh god. Dave covered his face. His boyfriend's father had just seen him licking Kurt's ass like he was desperate for it. He was dead. He was so dead. He wished he was dead. He should have been dead.


End file.
